Owl Glossary
This is a list of words and terms of the owl world. Note that all words listed are Hoolian unless otherwise indicated. A Aurora Glaucora n. Northern and Southern Lights B baggywrinkles Powerful and unpredictable air currents found in typhoons and storms. battle claws n. powerful metal talons that can slip over those of owls bisshen v. (Krakish) to speak blairn adj. crazy; loony; out of one's mind; same as Hoolian "yoicks" bonk adj. the strongest and most energetic fires; also refers to coals botkin n. a special bag for carrying ice weapons or books branching v. the first step toward flight, in which owlets in trees hop from branch to branch while flapping their wings breaklight n. the meal owls enjoy at the end of the night, just before the break of dawn C cave of souls n. wolf heaven chaw n. a small group of owls with a special set of skills chaw-chop v. to drop an owl from his or her chaw for an indefinite period of time, which is considered extremely humiliating churring v. owl way of laughing collier n. a carrier of coals creelies n. creeps; heebie-jeebies croft n. an infirmary bed in the Great Tree crowl n. a type of bird that was half-crow, half-owl; now extinct; see also hagsfiend D Danyar n. (Jouzhen) a way of fighting without battle claws, in which the fighter inhales to three times his or her size to be propelled forward to attack at great speed danyk n. (Jouzhen) the five senior teachers of the Danyar dead drops n. trees that have fallen for no apparent reason; thought to be haunted but in fact the result of structural collapse Deep Gray n. just before dawn, when the black has faded but the sun has not yet spilled its first sliver of a ray over the horizon Devil's Triangle n. a triangle of flecks positioned in certain places, which disrupts the navigational abilities of all birds trapped inside it dire wolf n. an unusually large species of wolf, thought to be extinct but actually thriving in the region of Beyond the Beyond dong n. (Jouzhen) knower; sage dragon owl n. one of the blue owls of the Dragon Court, who has been, in a past life, a hagsfiend dwenk v. (of the moon) to wane; to appear to grow smaller in the sky F fire blinking v. when an owl becomes transfixed by the beauty of a raging fire and goes yeep fire claws n. battle claws with small coals in the tips, but are considered 'dirty weapons' because eventually they deform the user's talons. firesight n. the ability to see events that take place in faraway places or the future in flames fleckasia n. the collective effect of flecks on the owl brain and gizzard flecks n. the smallest bits of an ironlike metal with magnetic property, considered more precious than gold, prized by the owls of St. Aggie's and the Pure Ones with its ability to disrupt birds' navigational abilities flint v/adj. ''1.to have value 2. Highly useful rock of value in the owl world flint mop ''n. the Ga'Hoolian form of punishment; roughly means to do something to pay back for the value that has been taken away fliv v. to flirt frink v. One of the the worst words a owl can say, as in, "This really frinks me off!" '' frisen ''n. (Krakish) friend fryke exclamation (Krakish) to freeze G gall grot-raw courage Ga' n. a term used by owls that means "Great Spirit," as in Ga'Hoole (Great Spirit of Hoole). The seeds of Ga' are said to be in every owl's gizzard, but rarely grows. Gallerheal n. (wolf-speak) a ceremonial cave gadfeather n. a singing owl that travels from one region to the next with no planned destination and no real home gallgrot n. gall, mettle, nerve gazooling n. the noisy chatter of young owls before their voices are fully formed give it a blow exclamation lighten up gizzard n. an owl's second stomach, which compacts bones, feathers, and fur into a pellet, which is then yarped; an invaluable emotional guide, where an owl's deepest feelings are felt. Owls often swear by this " by my gizzard" gizzlemia n. a blankness of the gizzard which leads to malfunction of the brain gizzution n. A kind of thinking beyond the nomal reasoning processes by which one immediately apprehends the truth, perceivesand understands reality. It cannot really be taught, but can be developed by being extremely attentive and sensitive to the natural world. glaumora n. owl heaven Glaux n. owls' Higher Being, the god of the owls gleek v. to goof off; mess around; as in "gleeking about" glowworm n. a particular kind of coal valued for its density of heat gollymope n. a depressed state or one in such state goodlight exclamation what owls say to one another before going to sleep for the day grackle v. (wolf-speak) similar to "crackle", but refers to rocks shattering inside volcanoes graymalkin n. (wolf-speak) a bad owl that dives for the Ember of Hoole. Great Ursa n. polar bears' Higher Being grog tree n. a tree where owls come to drink and socialize grot-ghot n. (Krakish) native Guanjho n. (Jouzhen) vastness gunden adj. (Krakish) good gwuil n. (Jouzhen) guest H hagsfiend n. surviving crowl with magical powers; now extinct hagsmire n. owl hell hail cusp n. a furrow in the air where hailstones can form hireclaw n. a lone owl that can be recruited for battle for the price of a good set of battle claws Hoolespyrrs n. swirling winds over the Sea of Hoolemere Hoolian n. the common language of the Southern Kingdoms hordo n. (Krakish) snake hordonphonk n. (Krakish) supremely beautiful snake H'ryth n. (Krakish/Jouzhen) the innermost part of the gizzard; in the Middle Kingdom, the H'ryth is the spiritual leader hukla, hukla exclamation (snake-speak) "Young owls will be young owls!" Hoole name. the name of the first owl, and of Hoole, the first king of Ga'Hoole - the foster son of Grank and son of H'rath and Siv. Meaning "first of a kind". I issen n. (Krakish) ice issen blauen n. (Krakish) blue ice, used to make goggles; can also refer to the goggles themselves issen vintygg n. (Krakish) deep ice J jing jang n. (Jouzhen) a furrow in the air where hailstones can form, same as Hoolian "hail cusp" Jouzhen n. the language of the Middle Kingdom K kerplonken adj. (Krakish) all over; broken; useless Khyre n. (Krakish/Jouzhen) many faces; as in the "many faces of Glaux" krall n. (Krakish) pirate Krakish n. the ancient language of the Northern Kingdoms L Lapin n. rabbits' Higher Being lochinvyrr n. a code of honor between the hunter and the hunted Long Night n. The longest night of the year Lupus n. wolves' Higher Being M mage n. an owl or other animal with magic powers magen n. good magic mishnacht v. (Krakish) understand moon blink v. to expose for long periods to the full shine of the moon, forcing owl's minds to become confused and incapable of making simple decisions; to destroy an owl's will and individual personality, making him or her perfectly obedient mooncalf n. the worst insult a commander can give to a lower-ranking soldier, meaning both idiot and coward moon scald v. a process similar to moon blinking, in which an owl is exposed to an enormous amount of light from the moon, which not only has the brainwashing effects of moon blinking, but can also wipe memories mu n. a very soft metal that blocks magnetic fields N Nachsun, Nynik, Nuftan exclamation (Krakish) "no, never, no way" Nacht Ga' n. a spell cast by the hagsfiends, that freezes the seeds of the Ga' in a gizzard so as to eliminate the powers of this one, and consequently the personality of the owl on wich it is launched. nachtmagen n. the dark magic of the hagsfiends and vyrwolves nest-maid n. a blind snake that does household chores of some owl families, such as ridding the nest of vermin new v. (of the moon) to wax; to appear to grow larger in the sky Nimsy Night n. the festival held on the shortest night and longest day of the year Noh n. (Jouzhen) sea nooties n. flavorful nuts that grow on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree O owl stone event n. an event of great significance in the development of a young owl owlippopen n. little owl dolls made from down and molted feathers P pheng adj. (Jouzhen) honored phonqua n. (Jouzhen) the sum of all of an owl's past actions; one can have either a good or a bad phonqua; similar to karma pyte n. a unit of measurement roughly equal to the wingspan of a Whiskered Screech Owl Q qui dong n. (Jouzhen) kite R racdrops exclamation short for raccoon droppings; one of the worst curse words an owl can say riffle v. to ruffle one's feathers so as to accentuate the white spots (Spotted Owls only) ryb n. teacher S schneddenfyrr n. (Krakish) ''Nest composed of packed snow and moss, typical of the Northern Kingdoms. Although these are made even with snow, are warm and cozy. scroom ''n. ghost scroomsaw n. soul shatter v. to expose an owl to flecks under "certain conditions" that cause the owl to become massively disoriented and lose his or her sense of self; the gizzard becomes like a stone, and the owl loses the ability to sort out emotions, which can cause delusions Short Light n. in the Northern Kingdoms, the two days surrounding the longest night of the year, when the sun never rises any more than the tiniest bit above the horizon shred n. a colliering maneuver, to dart in and out of he edges of the fire sick-mouth disease n. (wolf-speak) rabies; also known as the foaming-mouth disease skog n. (Krakish) a singer and storyteller for one of the Northern clans slink melf n. wolf-speak assassination mission slipgizzle n. spy sliptween n. a nest-maid snake and member of the harp guild at the Great Tree who leaps from one octave to another while playing the great grass harp smee hole n. a natural steam vent in the earth sprink v. and exclamation the worst curse word an owl can say spronk n. forbidden knowledge starsight n. the ability to see the future in dreams stresschen adv. (Krakish) originating from; hailing from strezhing adv. (Jouzhen) originating from; hailing from; same as Krakish "stresschen" T taiga n. (wolf-speak) teacher thronkenspeer n. threat display trufynkken adj. (Krakish) drunk turnfeather n. owl traitor turnscale n. snake traitor tween time n. dusk; the time between the last drop of sun and the first shadows in the evening tweener n. the evening meal; the first food owls consume after waking twixt time n. dawn W wet pooper n. what nest-maid snakes and owls call the birds that do not yarp pellets wilf v. when an owl becomes frightened and his or her feathers lie flat, appearing smaller williwaw n. a sudden violent wind wind bong n. (Jouzhen) the last shriek of a mighty wind Y ya ni ni n. the feather of the H'ryth of the Middle Kingdom that sticks up from his head; it is said to help concentration and perception of zi fields Yarp v. to throw up; the act of yarping a pellet from the gizzard yarpie barpies n. owl diarrhea yeep adj. a term used by birds when, in a state of shock and/or fear, a bird loses its instinct to fly, its wings lock mid-flight, and it suddenly plummets to the ground, as in "going yeep". Fire blinking often causes owls to go yeep, as well as Twilight's battle cries. yeepish adj. the worst insult a commander can give to a lower-ranking soldier, meaning both idiot and coward yoicks adj. crazy; loony; out of one's mind Z zi field n. (Jouzhen) a field of energy surrounding every living being Zong Phong n. (Jouzhen) also called the River of Wind, the Zong Phong is the air current required to take to reach the Middle Kingdom Category:Browse Category:Owl Language